Alicia's Return
by Talekjames
Summary: Alicia returns and with her daughter they fight to save the other dimension and the people once again.


p style="text-align: left;" Alicia's Returnbr /It's a wet rainy day on earth; people are running to get out of the rain. Kat has just walked out of her favourite store that grandpa Morphy showed her. Kat was Kelta's daughter and only child that she had in her life time. Kat is forty five years old now and the year is 2076. Kelta is in the hospital at the age of sixty six years old after many fights saving the world, her daughter followed closely behind in her foot steps. br /Harris pasted away years earlier Kat's father in a battle. Morphy and Katie lived happily still in a old folks home and Seth and his wife have a house outside the city and started a family with one boy. Ray looks like he never aged and his now wife had a baby as well, a dragon human girl a lot like Ray and Sassy. Ray and his family have a big house and live quietly out of the /Kat went to visit her mom in the hospital everyday and others would visit from time to time. Ray would visit Kelta a lot on his time off and tell her stories that would make her feel better. Kelta would also try to guess Ray's age and laugh about /Meanwhile in the emptiness of space there was a pod floating around with the body of Alicia in it. There was a ship going to investigate this pod, when the captain commanded, "bring it on board we got a lot of work to do." The Captain then stated, "Set course for the plant earth we got one of there fallen heroes here." The pilot said, "yes sir to earth." The captain then went to the commutations room to contact the president of the United /When the Captain got a hold of the president, he stated, "I have found a pod of one of the heroes in space with someone inside how would you like me to give it to you?" The president exclaimed, "In prefect condition?" The Captain stated, "Yes." The president answered, "Take it to the science lab here are the direction as they went in the /So the Captain stated, "Take us to the science lab." When they got there the Captain and two men got out of the ship with the pod containing Alicia. The president was there waiting for them as he asked, "What is your name captain?" The captain answered, "My name is Randy, Captain Randy." The president added, "Well Captain Randy for your trouble here is some money for you and your crew." A bag was handed to them with six million dollars in /Captain Randy exclaimed, "Thank you sir." Then they went back to there ship and headed off. The President had two science-lists take the pod inside and prepared for bringing her back to life. The stone Kelta had used to get her powers was there to give Alicia powers that was pulled out of the museum of earth's /The pod's systems were still working as they opened up, the pod to let Alicia out. Two men moved her to a bed where they were told she would go through the unageing process. The unaging process was a machine you laid down in it and you change back to your younger /Alicia then was taken there and put in the machine. When they turned it on they saw the years fate away from the body. Alicia was now a young youthful woman in her prime years again. Then the science-lists put the stone on her. The stone started to glow then there was a bright flash of light and that was it. When the science-lists looked nothing had happened they though then noticed she was fit and strong where she wasn't /After a while they wanted to revive her and see how she was after that long sleep in space. When they gave it a little more time for her body to get used to the changes that happened to her body. When they revived her the first thing she asked, "Where Am I?" The science-lists stated, "Your on earth the year is 2076, your have been gone for a long tie and we have restored your body to it's youth."br /Alicia sat up and looked around then looked at herself and stated, "OH my god where are my clothes you prevents as she covered her private area's." The science-lists exclaimed, "Oh Sorry we are getting you some now, your old clothes did not fit anymore." Alicia then stated, "Did you say I have been gone more then fifty years now." The science-lists said, "That's right?" "So where is everyone, " asked Alicia. The scientists answered, "They don't know your back right now I don't think." Alicia said, "Well it's go see them." The science-lists stated, "First you should see this first."br /The science-lists motioned for her to go ahead to get dressed as he called to the museum of earth's heroes to close. Once the scientists got the okay that everyone was out of the museum, they took Alicia there. The scientists stated, "We though you might want to see this for yourself." Alicia looked around to see things they used in every battle and then she saw the escape pod Talek was in. Alicia asked, "Did he make it?" The scientists looked at each other and answered, "No he didn't."br /Alicia asked, "What happened?" The scientists answered, "He died on impact we believe." Alicia looked sad as she finished the museum. Alicia asked, "Can we go now." The scientists stated, "It should be okay." Alicia went out with the scientists to go see Kelta and the others. The scientists called everyone to meet at the hospital for a surprise they had in store for /When Alicia arrived at the hospital she went to the front corner and talked to the lady at the desk. Alicia asked, "I'm here to see Kelta what floor and room is she on and in?" The lady stated, "she is on floor four and room ten." Alicia said, "Thank you." Alicia and the scientists went in the elevator and went to the fourth floor and walked down the /The scientists stated, "We will go first." They opened the door to room ten where everyone was waiting for them to show up. The scientists stated, "Your all here for a very important reason today." Kelta asked, "You found something didn't you!" The scientists added, "We did more then that." The door to the room opened as Alicia walked in. Kelta sat up in her hospital bed and exclaimed, "Mom is that really you?" Alicia answered, "Yes it's me dear." Everyone was surprised that she just walked in the /Alicia stated, "We got some catching up to do." Kelta added, "We sure do." Kelta filled in her mother of the last sixty six or more she had missed while she was gone. Alicia stayed at the hospital for a while. The scientists then came in the room and exclaimed, "We have to go back now." Alicia said, "Wait can we talk out in the hall." When they left the room and were in the hallway Alicia asked, "Are you able to do the same thing with my daughter Kelta?" The scientists looked at each other and stated, "we have to do some tests first and see then we will know."br /Alicia stated, "Get to work on it and let me know." Alicia went back to the room and everyone good-bye as she went back to the lab. The scientists exclaimed, "These is more we need to tell you actually." Alicia commented, "Oh what else?" The scientists said, "A few days ago the portal to the other dimension started opening and closing randomly and it has not done anything in over seventy years."br /Alicia stated, "That could be bad for sure." The scientists added, "We think it is." Alicia stated, "We better get to work since I am the only one hero here." The scientists got a scan of Kelta and looked at it to see if she could unage like Alicia did and maybe the others. The only people that was able to was Ray cause he was half dragon and half human. The scientists stated, "We should get Kelta ready right away for this." Alicia stated, "OK and her powers will return too." The scientists answered, "We believe so."br /The scientist also added, "Here is a card wit enough money to get a new ship and supplies go look for a new ship." Alicia answered, "Will do; as she went shopping for a new ship." Alicia looked around at ship and finally came across a aqua blue ship with every little safety feature and weapons to the nines on it. Alicia asked, "How much for this ship?" The owner answered, "$250.000 dollars."br /Alicia stated, "Here, as she handed the card to him." The owner stated, "Can you handle this?" Alicia added, "I'll manage it." The owner said, "I'm sure you will pretty girl." As Alicia got on the ship and looked around then grabbed the card from the ma and /When the portal is stored the portal has opened and continued to stay that way. One of the guards called in stating, " the portal is opening and has not closed we need back up." Suddenly an arm came out of the portal and knocked the guard down as the rest of the monster came out. The creature was terrifying and looked and furious. It had horns on it's head and dark brown skin with yellow /The creature stated, "Your going to tell me where this heroes museum is now." The guard answered, "Three blocks north you can't miss it." The creature then added, "Thank you and grabbed the guard and punched as he flew and hit the wall." The guard was injured greatly and did not /The creature then left the portal room and started making his way to the heroes museum ships and cars were moving out of the way as they had never seen anything like it before. The creature got to the museum where Alicia was waiting with the new /Alicia asked, "What are you doing here?" The creature answered, "Looking for something." Alicia stared at him hard. The Creature spotted what he was looking for then shot a blast at Alicia. As the creature grabbed the power stone and ran out of the /Alicia hopped in the ship and went after him. The creature was fast as she dodged ships and cars to catch up to the creature. The creature started to shoot blasts at the ship. Alicia dodged the blasts as they hit ships and buildings.  
The creature then entered the building with the /The creature did one last blast and caved in the building trapping him in with the portal as he entered the portal and it shut it down. Alicia looked at the ruined building and stated, "Damn it." Alicia went back to the lab where things were going well with the unageing process. They went and got Kelta from the hospital and bought her to the lab and put her down on the table and started the /The unaging took no time at all. Kelta sat up and looked around she had to look like twenty five now and youthful and strong. Kat had looked like damn I wish i had looked that good at that age. Alicia said, "So we have to go after that creature and see where he took the stone and what for?" Kelta stated, "We should be cautions don't know what were walking into." Alicia added, "Your right."br /So Alicia and Kelta got ready and packed the ship. Alicia stated, "everyone else stay here we will come back if we need you guys." They all did not add anything so Alicia and Kelta headed out. When they got there the portal was closed. The room was a /The lights were broken and damaged with some flickering on and off, there were dents in the walls from the guards being thrown into them. There was also claw marks on the walls as well. Alicia got out of the ship and turned on the portal and went back to the ship. They then entered the portal and came out the other end, not to see green trees but instead burned forest. The fire looked like it happened a while /Alicia stated, "Let's go to the first town." Kelta answered, "OK." When they arrived the town was is ruins and there was no life anywhere. Then the rain started to fall and Alicia exclaimed, "I guess the next town." They flew slowly and looked for signs of life as they went, but did not see any. The second town looked like something big attacked it with few building left standing. There was also a clue to the attacker as well and the claw marks answered it all. That creature had attacked here at some point. Kelta caught on quick; the creature did all of this a while ago Spreading through out the land." Alicia commented, "Looks that way."br /They looked around a bit more before going back to the ship. Kelta stated, "There is nothing here at all on this planet." Alicia exclaimed, "A few more places to check still." The next spot they went to where the castle was but it was dark and quiet and looked abandoned. Alicia then went to the mountains where the assassins were before to see few trees and to see a tunnel going into the /Alicia and Kelta landed the ship and went to the tunnel. Kelta asked, "What do you think were going to find in here." Alicia answered, "Not sure really." As they walked farther the tunnel and it started to open up a bit. Then there was a person who blocked there way from going any farther. Kelta noticed it opened up into a big craven and there were man made houses and a whole city or just about /Alicia exclaimed, "I am here to deal with your monster problem let me pass." The guard moved aside and answered, "Go to the centre of town there you will find the person your looking for." So Kelta and Alicia walked to the centre of town and stated, "What there plan was to the people."br /One person walked up to them and stated, "Hi my name is Tommy and I would like to here more." So Alicia answered, "Fine let's sit down then." Tommy added, "Ok; as they sat down." Alicia asked, "What did you want to know?" Tommy looked at both of them and stated, "Your not from around here?" Kelta answered, "No were from the portal, I mean the other side you once had a man come through by the name of Talek and he saved this planet."br /Tommy stated, "I heard stories about that and your what friends of his then?" Alicia added, "No were his family, I was his wife and this is his daughter were here to get the power stone back." Tommy asked, "But how are you here that was over fifty years ago or more and your young and youthful the both of you." Kelta commented, "Where were from we have the technology to become young once again with that power stone or with just the machine."br /Tommy said, "That is interesting and this monster has the power stone then." Alicia answered, "Yes and we have to get it back." Tommy stated, "I can point you in the right direction where this monster might be hiding." Kelta exclaimed, "Anything would help really." So Tommy pointed beyond the city going deeper into the mountains where it got darker, there was only one path you could take through the mountain pass. Alicia and Kelta both thanked him and continued on into the mountain pass to look for the /They walked for about an hour when they reached some old castle ruins that looked abandoned for hundreds of years. There was a fog that blanked the ground around this castle and it felt kinda like you shouldn't be there."br /Suddenly the ground moved. Kelta asked, "What was that." Alicia answered, "I don't know but were going to find out." So Alicia and Kelta walked into the throne room of the once gloriness castle to the monster sitting on the throne. Alicia pulled out her weapon along with Kelta and stated, "You have the power stone we want it back." The monster laughed at them and said, "You really want it back that bad do you." Kelta stated, "You will give it back now." The monster answered, "Or what you will poke me;" the monster /Alicia then charged at the monster with her sword in hand. The monster got up quick and blocked her attack. The monster pushed her away and then small little creatures came out and started attacking Kelta and Alicia. The little creatures were ferocious and had long sharp claws and kinda looked like goblins out of the /There ears were pointy and they started swiping at there faces and all over. Alicia and Kelta fenced them off and started to retreat back to the city. The monster yelled, "Let them go." Alicia and Kelta ran back to the city, where they decided to plan out there next move."br /The monster had gotten off the throne and went to the sub levels of the castle where it was, was dark and quiet there was a man approach the monster and stated, "Did it work?"The monster stated, "Yes it worked perfectly." The man exclaimed, "Good I am glad to here you say that." The monster commanded, "Garth your my second in command here at one of the last cities on this planet go back to the city and over see are little guests will find you and have fun."br /Garth answered, "I understand sir; " then left to the city. In the city Alicia and Kelta gathered the towns people and stated, "They needed to stick up for themselves." The towns people started to grew in confident about it, cheering and yelling we want are lives /Garth had finally arrived in the city and saw what was going on at the town square and watched and listened like everyone else. After the people were pumped up, Alicia and Kelta explained there plan to the people and set traps and made weapons. The towns people got to work and Garth watched closely. Kelta went with some of the people to build weapons leaving Alicia alone to work on some /Alicia was working along when Garth walked up to her and asked, "How is the work going." Alicia stated, "Alright and have we met?" Garth answered, "No we haven't my name is Garth and I think I have a good spot for tho traps." Alicia exclaimed, "Really show me the way."br /Garth lead the way out of the city where he would spring his trap on her. They walked for about twenty minutes and they stopped at a building still in one piece by the looks of it on the outside. Garth said, "This way." Alicia added, "Ok."br /Inside Garth showed Alicia a hole in the basement wall that looked like a secret passage. Garth stated, "Here is the spot." Suddenly the small goblins things came pouring out of the hole before Alicia could set the trap up. The Goblins outnumbered her fifteen to one as they started to grab her and hold /Alicia did fight some of them off for a bit, but got overwhelmed by them. Garth walked up and looked at her. Alicia stated, "This is all your doing." Garth answered, "Yes this was my plan along." Garth then back handed her across the face. Garth then added, "I joined that beast to save what is left of the people here."br /Alicia exclaimed, "Ya right." Garth punched her and said, "Tie her up." The goblins stood her up and tied her hands above her head and let her legs hang in the air and let her toes just touching the ground. Alicia must have been there a god hour or so before Garth appeared. Garth stated, "I am going to break you before i sent you back."br /Alicia stated, "You may try to do so." Garth walked over and hit her once and exclaimed, "I'm going to enjoy this." Garth went behind her and hit her ass. Alicia exclaimed, "No matter what you do to me I won't break." Garth asked, "You sure about that;" as he pulls out a /At the city things were going smoothly so far weapons were being made. They still needed a lot but were working as hard as they could before they were faced with the battle for there lives. Garth played with the knife for a bit watching Alicia's eyes following it. Garth then walked up to her and said, "You look beautiful I wonder what the rest of your body looks like." Alicia answered, "Go ahead you pig." Garth grinned as the knife started to cut the fabric of her shirt and /Finally he stopped to take in the view of Alicia in her red lace bra and pink and black underwear. Garth stated, "You look more beautiful now." Alicia exclaimed, "Get on with it and go to hell." Garth then touched her skin with the knife and said, "Now, now I would think you want this to go slow cause if i finish you die."br /Alicia swallowed hard in fear. Garth cut the lingerie off her body to see her sun kissed skin and exposed body and her youthful womanhood. Alicia shut her eyes and looked away feeling embarrassed and humiliated that she could do nothing to hide her naked body from /Garth walked up to her to get a better look. Garth stated, "Damn your fine and getting me all aroused just looking at you."Garth stripped down to only his underwear and then cut the rope to Alicia's hands and watched her body crumble to the ground. Garth quickly went over to her and put the knife to her / Alicia felt him through his underwear and dreaded what was going to happen next. Garth then whispered, "Hmmm...You like that." Alicia wined a bit as Garth pulled out his manhood. Alicia's eyes widened she never seen one that big. The task to take on this would sure be hard for any woman to /Garth put the knife tighter to her throat as he rubbed his abnormal cock along her entrance. Alicia bit her lip trying not to show that it was arousing her and she would not enjoy it. Garth continued this until she was wet down there and stated, "Your body likes it and you can do nothing about it." Alicia replied, "Unhand me you pig I won't give into you."br /Alicia knew that was a lie her body ached for it. Garth then grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples making Alicia aroused some more. Alicia whimpered knowing she was loosing control of her body and was crying out for that dirty cock. The battle between her mind and body was not going good. Garth continued to assault her body until her juices from her womanhood started to flow down her /Alicia held her tears back as she knew he would force her to submit or worse. Garth finally stopped his torture of her body for a moment and he exclaimed, "Are you ready I been patience for this long and now I will break you until you join or die."br /Alicia begged, "No please." Garth grabbed her hair pulled her close to his body and her's. Alicia begged, "Please no please as she cried out." Garth then slid his manhood along her slit getting some of the juices on him before entering hr precious body. Alicia kept begging for Garth to /Back at the city the people were working hard still and traps were coming along well. Tommy noticed that Alicia was not around and asked, "As someone seen Alicia at all?" One of the townspeople stated, "She went to get supplies for the traps and bearacres." Tommy said, "OK then." Kelta made sure the weapons were sharp and ready to go. Meanwhile the monster was planning his own army forces to attack the city and drive out Kelta and if possible capture her as well leaving the threat and taking over this planet. br /Back in the passage Alicia had tears forming in her eyes. Garth had pulled on her hair which hurt and soon to be his toy. Garth pushed just the tip of his cock in her a bit. Alicia yelled, "Wait please is there anything else you want that would make you stop?" Garth stopped a moment to think about it and then stated, "Can you bring the dead back right now."br /Alicia mummer, "No I can't." Garth gripped her hair hard and thrusted his full length into her. Alicia screamed and cried as he ravaged her body. Garth continued his assault and filled her up deep to the point that his nuts hit her flesh. Alicia started to break now, she started to enjoy it and /Garth pulled out and released his seed everywhere then pushed back into her and broke her will then left her there batter and used. When Alicia woke, she was laying on the ground and though it was a bad dream but it was not she was naked and her thighs were in great /Garth exclaimed, "Are you going to join me?" Alicia answered, "Go to hell." Garth back handed her to the ground and got ready to assault her body again. After the second time Alicia passed out the pain took her /In the city hours have gone by now and no sign of Alicia, so the townspeople started to look for her. Garth knew time was running short and he asked, "her again." Alicia replied, "I...I won't." Garth assaulted her again as she pleaded, "Please no more." She was not able to move and said, "I will join you," as she cried and gave in /Alicia's body was bruised and red also her thighs were raw from all the abuse she got from him. The townspeople pointed Kelta was at the abandoned house where they heard a man talking. Kelta walked in as the house creaked from the age and looked around. Garth was caught off guard and fled into the passage /Alicia tried to get up but collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kelta made her way down there to see her mother there on the ground naked covered in semen and broken. Kelta though who could have done this to her. The monster would have killed her so this person was someone different. Kelta yelled, "Someone get me some clothes and don't come down here." br /After an hour Kelta got Alicia back to the city and to the hospital where she was treated for her raw thighs, cuts and tested for pregnancy. Alicia was put under to recover for a few /The sun was shining and work was also completed for the battle that would take place. Alicia had awoke in a bed. She looked around for anything signs of Garth at all. She could still feel him assaulting her. The door opened to see Kelta walk in the room. Kelta asked, "How do you feel mom?" Alicia answered, "Better now thank you." Kelta exclaimed, "Would you like to join us for the battle plan meeting."br /Alicia had a flash back of Garth stating Join us or die. Alicia replied, "No thanks a little more time." Kelta then left. Alicia had gotten dressed and went out. Alicia had though how many townspeople may not want this fight. Kelta saw Alicia and stopped her. Kelta stated, "The plans are in place and were ready at a moment notice to move."br /Alicia answered, "Good and now go get the ship." Kelta replied, "Ok i will be back." Alicia walked around for a bit relaxing when the doctor ran up and stated, "So when you came in we did a pregnancy test and we got the test back and your fine." Alicia felt revealed and stated, "Thank you Doctor."br /Alicia made sure everything was ready to go. Kelta came back with the ship. When the ship was parked and Kelta got out; she asked, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you." Alicia answered, "No probably not." Then they went to the main hall. The monster had gained his forces together and stated, "We start marching to the city." Garth finally appeared and exclaimed, "The deed is done I broke her will and she will join us or die." The monster replied, "Good I need one of them alive."br /The monster, Garth and there forces started to move towards the city. The townspeople put out look outs for the monster when they got there. One of the look outs yelled, "There coming." Alicia answered, "get the women and children were the safety inside, Kelta got there forces ready to battle what was coming."br /The monster, Garth and there forces attacked the wall and broke through. The monster and Garth sent there forces through to set the traps off killing most there forces and what was left the townspeople started to attack. Kelta went and took on the monster fighting /Garth appeared and Alicia pulled out her axe and ran at him attacking. Garth exclaimed, "Did you not here me when i said join us or die?" Alicia replied, "I heard you but I don't give up." Garth blocked her blows and knocked her blade out of her hands. Garth then grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall and stabbed her in the shoulder. Alicia screamed in pain and stated, "Join us or die." Alicia replied, "I...I will join you." Kelta had badly hurt the monster almost to /Garth stated, "Prove you have joined are side and kill your daughter or watch her become my toy forever." Garth pulled the blade out of Alicia and watched her pick up her axe and head towards her daughter Kelta. Garth took this chance to watch from afar just in case things did not go well. Alicia yelled, "Stop I got this." Kelta stepped aside for her mother to finish off the monster. Alicia raised her axe and swung it at Kelta just missing her. Kelta exclaimed, "What the hell you doing mother." Alicia replied, "I have no choice."br /The monster smiled as he knew what was happening. Alicia continued to attack Kelta as Kelta blocked her mother's blows. The monster got up and retreated for the time being as they had little forces left to combat the townspeople /The battle between Alicia and Kelta was furious there strength, experience and skills were very close. Kelta had started attacking back now. Kelta asked, "Mother why are you doing this?" Alicia stated, "Garth wants to make you his toy forever if I don't kill you." Kelta added, "Then help me fight him together."br /Alicia stopped fighting and looked at her. Alicia stated, "Together then." The townspeople had sent the last of the monsters forces fleeing into the mountains. Garth and the monster had gotten up and disappeared by time they looked around for /Alicia said, "We have to find them before they use the stone on themselves." Kelta added, "OK I got an idea." Kelta quickly got the ship and grabbed Alicia so they could spot them from up high; Kelta flew in the area of the mountains to see if that was the way they went. Alicia spotted them go back into the house which went to the passage. Alicia stated, "There!" So Kelta flew the ship toward the /Suddenly there was a flash of light disappeared there was aloud bang sound against the ship, Kelta looked out the view port to see they hit a tree and then another bang and the ship rocked. Kelta could not control the ship now, they hit tree after tree as the ship rocked and then another flash of light went off. Alicia exclaimed, "They must of used the stone." The ship then crashed into the house both Alicia and Kelta were knocked /When Kelta and Alicia came two the ship was heavily damaged there were sparks flies and a huge hole in the side of the ship. They were both shunted still barely able to moved and noticed that they were moving tho. The monster's small men were dragging them away from the crash she tried to get up but was still to dizzy and confused from the crash then she blacked /When Kelta opened her eyes, she and her mother were in a small room like cavern, there was chairs, pictures on the wall even a dresser. Kelta noticed her hands were tied and her mother's hands and there mouths were bound by /Garth then appeared as Alicia woke to see there situation they were in. Then two guards came in and Garth stated, "Take that one to the next room;" as he pointed to Alicia. The two guards grabbed her pulling her up as Alicia muffled something through her rope binds with a worried look on her face, she knew that she had to get Kelta out of there /The two guards dragged her to the next room throwing her to the floor this room was different the door was a cell door. Garth had pulled out a shock stick and grinned evilly at Kelta. Kelta tired to say something as he picked her up and put her in a chair and tied her to /Garth then started to shock her with the stick. Alicia was in the other room hearing the screams and yelps of pain from her daughter. Alicia looked frankly for something, anything to cut the ropes away from hands. Alicia found a rock that could do the trick and started rubbing the ropes against the rock to free herself. Alicia worked at her binding cutting slowly. Alicia freed her hands then yelled at the guards and stated, "There was something in the cell with her."br /The guards opened the door and entered the room to look and check for this thing in there with her. Alicia got up kicking one guard in the head knocking him to the ground. Alicia punched the other one out cold then grabbed the keys and locked both of them in there. Alicia could here Garth still in the room beating Kelta to try and get information from. Alicia spotted her weapons out the room on a /Alicia grabbed her weapons and slowly sneaking in the room, she then butted Garth in the back of the head with her axe handle. Garth dropped to the floor as she untied Kelta and held her up. Then they made there way out to rest. Kelta stated, "In the ship there are explosives there we need to get them."br /Alicia answered, "Alright." They made there way to the ship where they found first aid and the explosives. Alicia patched Kelta up the best she could and grabbed the explosives and they headed back. Alicia placed the charges wherever it looked hidden in the passage way and decided she would make her way to the monsters throne room /Alicia sneaked her way in and planted the charges around the room then the monster walked in. Alicia could not hide in time as the monster spotted her. Alicia pulled her weapon and ran at the monster. The monster started shooting energy blasts from his /Alicia blocked the blasts and stuck the axe in the monsters shoulder as he stumble back looking at her shocked that she got him. Alicia ran up and grabbed the axe and pulled it out of his shoulder as blue blood shot out of /The monster shot a blast out pushing Alicia away from him and then got ready to attack again. The monster then sent a blast wave at Alicia pushing her off her feet into a wall. The wall felt on top of her and she disappeared and the monster started to walk /The wall suddenly exploded flying in all directions as Alicia got up and stated, "I'm not finished with you." Alicia attacked with renewed power and straight." The monster was having trouble blocking her attacks. Alicia spun around after a furious few attacks and stuck the axe in the monster's /The monster dropped to his knees and exclaimed, "How did you manage this." Alicia answered, "You dropped something." Alicia then showed the power stone. Alicia then pulled the axe out of his gut and took off his head. Kelta had gotten up and moved to the outside where she could be a save distance from the blast. Alicia had gotten out and met up with /Kelta stated, "Time to blow the hole. Alicia flicked the switch and pushed the button to watch the monster's cave blow up and the ground bounce up and it was gone. Alicia and Kelta made it back to the city where they were welcomed back and treated for there /It took a few days to recover from there injuries and even helped build a bit. Then Alicia and Kelta started there journey back to the portal. In the meantime Garth was still left from the monster and planned to stop them going through the /Alicia and Kelta walked through the land watched plants grow again and life returning to normal they were almost there and dark clouds were rolling in for a good down pour the land needed badly. The rain started to drop as they neared the /Suddenly all the goblin like creatures surrounded both Alicia and Kelta. Alicia and Kelta pulled out there weapons. They looked around and then saw Garth, he had survived the cave in. Garth said, "Well, well look what we have here."br /Alicia and Kelta started attacking the little creatures. Once they were all killed Alicia and Kelta focused on Garth. Garth prepared himself for the attack. Alicia stated, "Team work is how we defeat him." Kelta said, "Right." Alicia and Kelta then both attacked Garth at the same /Things were looking good for Alicia and Kelta as they battled Garth. Garth has stayed uninjured tho. Garth exclaimed, "Fin no holding back anymore time to finish this." Garth got into a fighting stance and waited for them to attack /Alicia and Kelta had there weapons in hands and ready to attack as the moved forward and attack. Garth had kicked Alicia and blocked Kelta, Alicia hit the ground and watched Kelta continue to fight him. Alicia got up and ran back to fight Garth. Garth was stronger and faster then before. The power stone gave him crazy speed and /Alicia continued to attack Garth as well as Kelta and they were getting no where with the normal attacks. Garth pushed them back and laughed saying, "Is that the best you got."br /Alicia and Kelta then began to attack again. They came to a cliff near the portal now since battling Garth. Alicia and Kelta were still battling hard against Garth. Garth had since a chance to capture Alicia or even kill her. Garth blocked Kelta's attack and Alicia was coming straight at him. Garth kicked Alicia hard, Alicia flew over the edge of the cliff, Alicia grabbed her axe and swung it into the rock where she hung. She fell three feet him from the edge. Kelta kept fighting Garth as she could not help her /It was distracting Kelta a bit hoping her mother was fine. Alicia had started to climbing up the cliff with her axe to help her daughter fight that monster Garth. Garth had noticed that Alicia falling off the cliff was distracting Kelta and now it was his /Garth blocked Kelta's attack then grabbed her and spun her around then put a arm around her with his sword to her throat. Garth grabbed her hair pulling it back so her throat would be exposed to be cut. Kelta winced in pain cause her hair was being pulled. Alicia made it to the top of the /Alicia pulled herself up and was ready to attack when she saw Garth had captured Kelta and was ready to kill her. Garth stated, "Drop the weapon or your daughter is done for." Alicia dropped her weapon and exclaimed, "Take me instead." Garth looked at Kelta and answered, "I disagree."br /As Garth put his mouth to Kelta's ear whispering in it. Kelta's eyes widened in fear and horror. Garth slowly pushed the blade up to Kelta's chin making her stand up so she would not be cut. Garth then grinned pleased with /Alicia exclaimed, "Let her go please I'm begging you." Garth commented, "I will in time." Alicia added, "Now." Garth answered, "First you get to watch then your turn." Garth moved his hand slowly down Kelta's body and firmly grabbed her butt which mad Kelta jump and cut herself on the /Kelta was helpless as Garth squeezed her butt. Kelta stated, "Unhand me right now." Garth said, "As you wish." Garth removed the blade from her throat and pulled back the blade then stabbed Kelta in the back which went through and out her stomach as Garth pulled the blade out of /Alicia watched Kelta fall to the ground. Alicia threw her axe at Garth which cut and then started to attack him. Garth was pushed back a lot by Alicia, her anger gave her power to take on Garth. In the meantime Kelta grabbed where the blade went in to try and stop the bleeding as she started to walk over to dial the portal home. Once Kelta pressed the buttons the portal opened and she went through to /Alicia continued to fight Garth and Alicia finally kicked him over a hill and swung her axe and got his leg. Garth grabbed his leg and looked at her then exclaimed, "You won Alicia I am defeated." Alicia said, "No Stand up Garth."br /Garth hopped up to get up and stood there. Alicia then thrusted her axe up into his crotch and cut him in two, blood sprayed everywhere. Alicia felt good the guy that did so much bad and evil was gone. Alicia then ran through the portal to find Kelta gone and no one /The scientists had been there when Kelta came through the portal and transported her to the hospital where she was being treated for stab wound. Alicia tracked down where Kelta was and thanked the /The science-lists asked, "Did you get the stone back?" Alicia answered, "Of course we did." When Kelta recovered after a few weeks; Alicia and Kelta returned through the portal to the city and explained what happened and that it was over for /The people stated, "There are still more of tho things out there on this planet." Kelta added, "We will help you defeat them all in time right now rebuild and repopulate the area then we will be back." The people did rebuild and started having children as Alicia and Kelta started clearing out the area of monsters. The power stone was returned to the museum f heroes and things were all /Alicia had now since a bigger picture and decided to make normal trips through the portal. Each time they would take out a different monster. Ray's daughter Sassy came with Alicia from time to time and helped her fight the monsters. Everyone was doing well back on earth and Alicia returned home finally with Kelta in tow. Alicia and Kelta then sat on the bench and watched the /The endbr /Hi my name is James Morgan I'm 29 years old, I started this story on June 18th, 2015 and finished this story on July 27th, 2016 at 11:20 pm. I have been busy and hope to continue to work on stories for a bit more before I forget to write but not to /Until next time TTYL= talk to ya later./p 


End file.
